Remember, Dobe, I love you
by XX.Soul.Full.Of.Hate.XX
Summary: Sasuke and our favorite blond boy have been dating for a while. They get sent to a mountain as an assignment. Sasuke suddenly falls. Read please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and never will. If I did, let's just say, it wouldnt be aired on cable anymore. Though they wouldn't say believe it either! .**

**Face: I'm 11 and I suck at FanFictions...ecspecially Yaoi...Spare me though. I also didn't start speaking English until I was 8 so, again, try to be kind please. ;;.**

The tears that rolled down Naruto's cheeks were almost frozen. The blond haired Dobe had been sent to a mountain with Sasuke and Sasuke suddenly fell to the ground. "Don't die Sasuke-kun." He whispered, softly stroking the hair of his secret lover. It was true, the whispers and the rumors, Naruto and the Uchiha had been seeing eachother for 2 years after having known eachother for a year. They were fifteen and, to everyone's suprise, the same height...well...Naruto was 3 inches taller, Sasuke would never accept it though.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, looking at Naruto. He weakly sat up and kissed the Dobe's lips. The black haired boy's lips were as cold as death, which made Naruto jump slightly. Naruto frowned and picked up his lover with ease. He started to walk up the mountain, a village to be ontop of it. The blond dobe brought Sasuke to an Inn. Naruto got a room and placed Sasuke on the bed. Naruto sat on the floor, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"I love you." He said before passing out.

(Does Sasuke live? Read on to find out!)

Sasuke: Hate...you...

Naruto: I second that!

XXSoulieXX: Author. Remember...I can dooooooooo whateveeeeeeeeer I waaaaaant.

Sasuke and Naruto: Shuts up


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was gripping life...only for his lover. "Naruto-Kun...I love you..if I die, I want you to know how much I love you." He said softly. He coughed.

"Sasuke...Don't die. Please." Naruto said softly. Sasuke blinked and his eyes shut. His chest stopped raising and falling. "Sasuke! Sasuke come back!" Naruto cried. "Sasuke-Kun..Sasuke-kun...No.." He whispered. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He hugged Sasuke's corpse and cried.

4 days later

Naruto stared at the burial site. Sasuke's funeral had just ended. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks. He put a bouquet of black roses on Sasuke's tombstone.He kissed his hand and put it on the gold grey marbel. 'Sasuke Uchiha.

Son.

Brother.

Friend.' "Lover..." Naruto said softly. He turned away from the tombstone.

(I killed Sasuke-Kun..awwwwww...)


	3. Chapter 3

After Naruto got back home, he secluded himself in his room.Sakura knocked on his door.

"Naruto..Naruto open the door." Sakura said softly. Naruto sighed and opened the door.She was holding some cup ramen and copsticks. He blniked.

"Thank you, Sakura..." He said softly. He smiled a forced smile. Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto-kun...I know you miss Sasuke..but...He's gone. he sin't coming back. He loved you..." Sakura said.

"How'd you know? We never told you!" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's odvious...anyways. He loved you. You loved him. You guys were indeed a perfect match.I'm sorry you had to see your love die. But staying inside for many days will not help you! If anything, it'll make it worse. Naruto..I want you to hang out with me and Hinata tonight. Okay?" Sakura said, looking at Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." He muttered. He took the ramen and smiled softly. "Thank you, Sakura." he said and closed his door. He set the ramen on his table and layed on the floor lke he was before, wearing only black boxers. "I miss you Sasuke-kun..." Naruto said softly, closing his eyes.

5 hours later

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Where are we going?" He asked, blinking. "And am I dressed for it?" He asked, looking at his tight dark blue girls jeans, tight black top and ratty black chuck taylors. His hair was nice and spiky.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. "We are going to a nightclub for sexy singles." Sakura said,nodding. She was weaing a black skirt, green and black ties, a black and green striped tie and a black skirt. Hinata in black and white pinstriped pants, a white tank top and a top hat. Naruto blinked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause you need to date." Sakura said, nodding. Hinata smiled softly. Naruto blinked as they got into the club. "I'd say date Hinata but...you can't..because you're gay...unless...are you bi?" He asked, blinking. Naruto nodded. "Huh...Date Hinata." Sakura said, pushing the two together. Hinata blushed slightly.

(Do Hinata and Naru-Kun hit it off? Check updates!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata looked at Naruto. "You don't have to do this, Naruto-Kun." She said softly. Naruto walked out and quickly got on a bus. He frowned.

"I miss Sasuke." He said softly, looking down. After getting back home, he locked himself back in his room. He gasped. Standing infront of him was Sasuke. But something was different..Sasuke had big white wings! Naruto ran towards the other and hugged him close. Sasuke shoved him off.

"You let me die." He said angrily. "You let my life slip away from me." Naruto looked confused.

"I..I couldn't do anything about it, Sasuke." He said softly.Sasuke growled and walked out of the room, phasing through a wall. Naruto chased after Sasuke and hit the wall.

He fell to the ground. "Sasuke..." he said softly. He hugged his legs to his chest. He started to think about his fourteenth year of life, their full first year togather..

_Sasuke laughed as he tackled Naruto, the two of them rolling down a hill.After the stopped rolling, Sasuke pinned the other to the ground and kissed his lips, holding the other's cheeks. He smiled and closed his eyes. Naruto's arms slid around the other's neck.Sasuke stood up with the other and slowly pinned him to a tree. He kissed Naruto's neck, softly biting. Naruto bit his lip. Within the next hour, they layed on the floor of Naruto's house, panting. They did the nasty. "How's it feel to no longer be innocent?" Sasuke asked, smiling. Naruto nuzzled against Sasuke. They had a blanket covering them._

A tear ran down Naruto's cheek as he looked at the wall. "Sasuke-Kun..." He mumbled. He walked to his bed and layed down. He held his pillow and bit his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Come back.." he said softly. He stood up and wiped his eyes. He walked into his bathroom and, wearing all of his clothes got into the shower. He made the water cold and cat down, his knees to his chest. He shivered but kept on thinking about the good times he had with Sasuke.

(He was shorter than Sasuke when he was 14)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open. He looked around and rubbed his head. "Sasuke.." he mumbled, opening his eyes.

"What?" The fmailiar voice said, looking down at Naruto. Naruto looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking at te white walls, the white ceiling.

"A hospital. You collapsed when we were going up the mountain." He replied, blinking.

"But..I saw it..you did..you died and came back as a ghost and you said it was my fault you died." Naruto said in one breath.

"Naruto, you need sleep. You were hallucinating." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto closed his eyes and was back in his room, on his bed, dry and Sasuke was sitting next to him. "I showed you what you wanted most. You wanted me alive. I'm sorry,Naruto. But you have to let me go. If you don't I won't get to rest in peace. I didn't want to leave you but somebody killed me. I can't tell you who..." Sasuke looked back worriedly. He disappeared. Naruto blinked.

"What the hell is going on?!" He said angrily. "Sasuke..Sasuke come back...I want to see you back again.." he said softly. A fading Sasuke appeared.

"I was murdered. I can't tell you by who but I was poisoned." He replied. Naruto blinked.

"Don't leave me again..." he said softly. Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry I let you die..." he muttered before falling into a sleep again. The hospital scene was back. But it was only Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke...please...live again..please.." he said, frowning.

"It isn't up to me, Naruto. I'm not even supposed to be here..If it was up to me, I'd be in the real world with you..." Sasuke said softly. He looked at Naruto. He softly kissed the other's cheek. "I love you.." he whispered before Naruto found himself alone and in the shower again. He frowned.


	6. read more

I'm going to be a bitch and make you guys have to read my next fanfiction to find out what happens.

It will have longer chapters.


End file.
